


Lovely

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Santa Kink, Socks, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: With the holiday season coming up, Ethan and Hailey step into the roles of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus for the hospitalised children. Ultimately, one thing leads up to another.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 11





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was supposed to be two separated fics at first, but what the heck, let's use the same stone! 
> 
> Also, since we're in December, I might make some other holiday related fics, because why not! 'Tis the season!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Ethan groaned.

Hailey shrugged, throwing a playful wink in his way as she helped him set up his white beard.

Since it was now December and the holidays would come soon, the hospital was now in preparations for those events: basically, by setting a few decorations, handing out candy canes to discharged patients… Unfortunately, since the holidays were a time of joy, many patients that were hospitalised had to stay inside, not able to join their loved ones to celebrate or just to spend time with them.

To prevent this sadness as much as possible, the staff usually put in some work to cheer them up even more than usual. And today, it was the time to bring some joy and glee to the kids who couldn’t even go out and play in the snow. What it meant? Santa Claus himself had to pay them a visit to cheer them up, listen to what they wanted for Christmas and… This sort of thing.

Now, of course, it was settled that the doctor disguising as Santa was Bryce Lahela, the surgeon. However… Due to a mix-up, he also forgot he had to pick up Keiki from her boarding school for the time being that same day. And since Santa was an important part of the staff’s actions to set the mood for the holidays, a replacement was needed.

“I look absolutely ridiculous.” He sighed, taking a look at himself in the red costume.

“Aw, come on. It’s not that bad! At least, you don’t have a fake belly.” Hailey piped next to him.

“Easy for you to say. You look…”

Hailey perked up, curious at what he was about to say. To help him feel more confident, and also because this was all her idea, she decided to go with him disguised as Mrs. Claus. She had a matching red dress, red and white high socks on her legs followed by black boots. Of course, she was also wearing the hat.

“Yes, Mr. Claus?” She asked.

He rolled his eyes.

“You look absolutely… lovely.”

“Lovely?”

“Yes.” He decided.

She grinned, tip toeing to kiss his cheek.

“Why, thank you! For the record… I think you’re _ridiculously_ handsome! Like seriously, I wish I could pull off a fake white beard the way you do!”

He huffed, shaking his head.

“Alright then. Shall we? The sooner we start, the sooner we finish.”

“Sure. But, I just wanted to say… Thank you. For doing this. I’m sure it will mean a lot to the children.”

“I know it will. This is mostly why I’m even doing this.”

They got out of the locker room, heading towards the reception to pick up the room numbers they’d need to get into along with some candy canes to give the children.

“Did you believe in Santa growing up?” She asked.

“No. My parents tried to convince me he was real when I was really young, but the magic faded away when I started first grade. They didn’t insist much. You?”

“I did… For a very long time actually… I think I stopped believing in him when I was in middle school. When I discovered by accident where my parents kept all the presents.”

He snorted.

“Cute.”

She lightly punched him and picked up the sheet.

“Okay, first stop… Matteo Perez, 7 years old. Room 524.”

“Alright. Shall we, Mrs. Claus?”

“Ooh, I see you’re getting into your role?”

“Don’t I have to? It’s not because I stopped believing in Santa soon that I want to make my younger patients do the same thing.”

“Hmm, fair point.”

She hooked her arm to his.

“Let’s go, Mr. Claus.”

***

When they were done with it, both of their shifts were also over. Naturally, Ethan invited Hailey to his place, none of them bothering to change into their casual outfits to do so. Of course, Ethan ended up removing the ticklish fake-beard, but he was still wearing the hat: that was something to say!

Getting inside the apartment, he finally removed it, Hailey already going to the kitchen.

“Hot cocoa?”

“What?”

“It just suits the mood better than coffee or any more ‘adult’ drinks. So?”

“I’m not sure I have some cocoa powder…”

“ _Please_. That’s for amateurs. You do have chocolate bars, yes?”

“There are two in the fridge, yes.”

“Excellent. Now, Mr. Claus, watch and learn how it’s done.”

He chuckled, following her in the kitchen as she got out the two bars from the cold. She handed Ethan one before she took out two knifes, explaining they had to cut the chocolates in as tiny pieces as possible. Since she finished before him, she took out a kettle along with milk, pouring it in before settling it on the stove, turning it on.

“Now, we have to be careful, so it doesn’t burn. Trust me, not only does it smell bad, but it’s also a pain to wash afterwards.”

Mixing it with a spoon, she glanced at him.

“When I tell you to, I want you to start pouring the chocolate into the milk. You have the easiest part, so, don’t try to mess it up.”

“Your esteem in me is really low, you know?”

“I’m just saying! Just a tiny piece of chocolate on the hot stove and your nose will cry for days.”

“I presume this happened many times before?”

“I wonder what gave it away?”

He shook his head, getting closer to her to wrap his arms around her waist, pressing himself on her back. She sighed, closing her eyes as he started to run his lips on her neck.

“You’re distracting me.” She stated.

“Hmm.” He replied, not stopping.

She turned her head, watching him with a curious look.

“It’s dangerous.” She said, watching him.

“Let’s just say… I wonder what _other_ talents Mrs. Claus has.”

“Oh?” She asked.

She grinned.

“Other than making you the best hot cocoa you’re ever going to taste?”

“And other than being the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”

Her cheeks flushed pink and she slightly turned away, chuckling before pushing him away.

“Well… Mr. Claus. Patience is key.”

She winked.

“It’ll be my pleasure to show you my… many other talents _after_ we are done with this. And trust me, either way, you’re going to have the time of your life.”

He grinned, shaking his head slightly before stepping beside her to get the chocolate pouring ready when she told him to.

***

She had been right, of course. The hot cocoa was exquisite and resembled nothing that the little premade packages offered. Ethan had to admit he was surprised by how good this was when he first dipped his lips in his mug. This time, being patient long enough to be able to taste this little treat was worth it.

Although, what was even more sweeter now was being able to taste the chocolate off her lips while they were both exploring their bodies. Hailey was on her back, Ethan on top of her as she moaned, feeling the heat emanating of his body as he took great care of her.

She sat up, letting him unzip her dress as they kissed. She moved to get the clothing piece off her body before taking off the black belt he was still wearing. Hungry for more contact between them, she pushed away his coat, only now noticing he didn’t wear anything underneath it. She grinned as she leaned, trying to press her lips on his chest.

“My my… Getting bolder, Mr. Claus?”

“Only for you… Mrs. Claus.”

He smiled wolfishly, roaming her body with his eyes, settling them on her covered legs. Hailey seemed to notice it too, remembering the high socks that stopped right above her knees. She started lowering her hands to push them away, but he shook his head, stopping her.

“Let’s keep them on.”

“Works by me.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist after getting rid of his pants, pushing them to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Turning them around, she lowered herself to kiss him, griding against him and swallowing his moans. She only stopped to take a better look at him, his eyes half shut, cheeks flushed pink and his breathing more ragged than it was a few minutes ago when they started making out.

“You know… You’re the one who’s lovely.” She noted, letting her fingers run freely along his chest.

“Agree to disagree.” He panted.

“Meh… Pretty sure I’m right.”

“Not on this, you’re not. You have no idea how much I restrain myself every day… And when I saw you matching with me…”

“How about… you show and not tell? Isn’t it your job to… deliver gifts to the most deserving?”

He smirked, turning them around again and pinning her hands on both sides of her head.

“I don’t know, Mrs. Claus… With the way you’re stalling us, my hunch makes me want to say you ended up on the naughty list, this year…” He said, lowering himself to kiss her jawline up to her ear.

“I… _Mmm…_ Isn’t there any way for me to… get off this list and onto… the good one?”

“I think… That can be arranged.”

He kissed her chin, getting lower and lower. She sighed, her hand sliding inside his hair as he started licking her breasts. But before he continued, he looked up at her.

“Will you be a good girl for me?”

She nodded, he ticked.

“I need to hear it, Hailey.”

“Y-yes.”

He smirked, hooking his fingers on the waistband of her panties before lowering them along her legs and throwing them away.

“Then… Part your legs for me.”

She did without any second thought. He nodded, approval in his gaze as he bent down settling her legs on his shoulders. Her breath accelerated in anticipation, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from him. He watched her still, not showing any intention in moving as his hands were holding her thighs.

“No touching.”

She nodded and, a moment later, he pressed his lips to her lower ones, making her gasp as he started to lick her folds. Ethan was thorough, making sure he wasn’t missing any of her juices, slowly adding his fingers as he settled his mouth on her clitoris, sucking and twirling his tongue around it, attentive to the sounds she was making.

Her moans got louder and she was struggling to not bring her hands into his hair to pull it. She tried to grasp the sheets, then at the bed frame, but nothing was enough to bare with all the sensations he was bringing her. Her legs were shaking, her hips rolling faster and harder into his mouth as she finally settled her hands on her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. The added sensations just contributed to make her moan louder, muffling Ethan’s name along with some other words.

As she was about to reach the peak, he stopped completely, looking at her hands on her breasts. He growled.

“I said no touching.”

“I’m sorry… I…”

He got her legs off his shoulders, getting on his knees to show her his arousals in his own underwear before taking them off, taking himself in hand. Really slowly, he started sliding it up and down his length, his eyes not letting her go.

“Since you don’t want to listen… Touch yourself. And _only_ yourself.”

“Y-yes!”

She got on her knees as well, making sure to face him as she let her hand slid down her body before going into her core. At the feel, she gasped.

“Look at me, Hailey.”

She opened her eyes, putting her gaze on him as he stroked himself. His bottom lip bitten between his teeth, his cheeks pinker than before and his chest rising up and down, Hailey felt a heatwave hit her as she used her thumb to circle her clitoris as the rest of her fingers plunged into her core. Ethan groaned, his hand picking up the pace as he kept watching her pleasuring herself before him. His own hips were rolling into his hand and Hailey couldn’t help but repeat the gesture with her own, her hand going deeper.

“Ethan… Please… I need you…” She moaned, restraining herself to not touch him.

“I… I need you too.”

With a nod, he stopped his movements, making her understand she could as well. He closed the distance between them immediately, taking her lips in a kiss as he lowered her slowly on the mattress. She snaked her hands up in his hair, moaning in his mouth as she kept kissing him with everything she got.

Finally, he entered her, making both of them gasp. He waited for her to be comfortable before he started moving, their hips quickly clashing against each other. Ethan looked at her, watching her mouth open up to release her moans, her glimmering green eyes roll in the back of her head and her hair forming a halo on the pillow. Once again, the word came up in his mind as he picked up the pace: lovely.

It suited her perfectly. Whenever she was working hard to solve a case, or whenever she tried to make the best out of a given situation, or whenever the two of them were together. She was simply… lovely.

“… Ethan! I… Oh God, I… I’m…”

She let out the prettiest and most powerful sound yet. He could feel her walls clenching around him as she rode the last waves of her pleasure. Ethan wasn’t able to last much longer himself after that. He went even faster than before, holding her tight as he also reveled in his upcoming release.

“Hailey!”

***

A few rounds later, they were still lying in the bed, their legs tangled together and her head pressed against his chest as she breathed slowly. Ethan kissed the top of her head, one hand holding her against him.

“So… Did I get off the naughty list or not?” She asked.

He snorted, shaking his head.

“Yes. Yes you did.”

“Good.”

She turned, facing him with a soft smile on her lips.

“What you did for those kids earlier today… I liked seeing this side of you.”

“I was simply glad to help…”

“No, no. Not that. Ethan… You’re amazing with kids.”

“Hails…”

“I know you said you don’t especially want kids, someday. But still… You don’t need to be a father to possess a fatherly side. And… it’s insanely attractive to be fortunate enough to witness it.”

“Is that so? Even with the crying one?”

“You were able to reassure him fairly fast! Although… let’s keep in mind for next year that some kids might be afraid of Santa Claus.”

“Hey, this was a one-time thing. Next year, Bryce is back at it.”

“Really? Well, that’s too bad. I enjoyed seeing you like this… Mr. Claus.”

He smirked.

“As did I, Mrs. Claus.”

She leaned, pressing her forehead against him.

“Love you.”

He smiled, pecking her lips.

“Love you too.”


End file.
